1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices for controlling a display device, methods for controlling a display device, display devices, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
An electro-optic device described in JP-A-2004-085606 uses colored electrophoretic particles. When an electric field is applied to the electrophoretic particles in the dispersion medium, the colored electrophoretic particles are moved thereby displaying an image. In an electro-optic device that uses dispersion medium and electrophoretic particles, the viscosity of the dispersion medium changes depending on the temperature. Therefore, such an electro-optic device has a characteristic that desired gray levels might not be obtained depending on the temperature even when the same electric filed is applied to act on the electrophoretic particles. Therefore, even when displaying the same gray level, the electro-optic device may change the electric field to be applied depending on the temperature in order to control the amount of the electrophoretic particles to be moved, so that the desired gray level can be displayed even when the temperature changes.
Though the electro-optic device described in JP-A-2004-085606 controls the drive voltage depending on the temperature to control the gray level, electrophoretic particles may move greatly with even a small change in the drive voltage when the temperature is high and thus the viscosity of the dispersion medium is low. Accordingly, in order to control the gray level in a high temperature state, a circuit capable of continuously and highly accurately controlling the drive voltage is necessary. Also, a drive voltage suitable for displaying a certain gray level changes depending on the temperature, and a greater voltage needs to be applied as the temperature lowers. Therefore, it is necessary to have a circuit that is capable of controlling the drive voltage continuously from a low voltage to a high voltage depending on the temperature.